


Look What You've Done!

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando and Viggo were involved in a car-accident, in which Viggo was nearly killed. Everyone blames him for what happened. Who will help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only borrowed them for the story. This never happened in real life.  
> Timeline: Set after “ROTK”. AU.  
> Notes: This is my first RPS fic, so be gentle. Inspired by “Amazed By You” by Sarah Eleven, and by “Unrequited?” by Juniper.  
> Summary: Orlando and Viggo were involved in a car-accident, in which Viggo was nearly killed. Everyone blames him for what happened. Who will help him?  
> Beta: Manon.

~

 _Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break _

_“One Step Closer” – Linkin Park_

~

~*~

 

Orlando and Viggo never left each other’s side since they met on the set of “The Lord of The Rings”.

They spent as much time as they could at Viggo’s ranch, beneath the sheets; their bodies wrapped around each other, enjoying being together.

“We should celebrate, my love,” Orlando said.

Viggo felt tired. He wanted to rest, but as he saw the joy and happiness in his lover’s eyes, he could not say “No” to him.

“Where will we go?” Viggo asked.

“Let’s hang out at the pub,” Orlando suggested, getting out of bed.

“Okay, but want to have a bath first,” Viggo said.

“I will join you in a moment,” Orlando said, disappearing from the room.

Viggo lay on the bed for a few more minutes before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. Opening the door, he saw there were candles on the edge of the bath, and he could smell sandalwood and cedar in the air. Orlando was already in the bath, and seemed to be waiting for Viggo to appear.

“How long did you plan this, my love?” Viggo asked.

“For a while,” Orlando said, signaling with his hand for his love to join him.

Viggo stepped into the bath and the two men wrapped their arms around each other. Orlando sighed; he never felt so much love. He didn’t know what he would do without his lover.

“I love you,” Orlando said, “With all my heart. I would die for you.”

“You don’t have to die for me, my love,” Viggo said and kissed him, while his hands began exploring his lover’s body.

“Take me,” Orlando whispered.

“I will take you, my love,” Viggo said and leaned towards his lover.

Kneeling in the bath, Viggo raised Orlando’s hips onto his lap, making sure his lover’s head rested on the edge of the bath. Moving his hand down, he carefully pushed one finger into Orlando. “Please, don’t make me wait,” Orlando said, his eyes full of love, then whimpered as Viggo began moving his finger within him.

Viggo removed his finger and replaced it with his cock, slowly pushing in till he was fully sheathed. He kissed his lover’s face and neck as he slowly started to thrust.

Orlando started to moan softly, the feeling of Viggo thrusting inside of him and the scent of sandalwood and cedar taking him to another world. ‘It feels so good,’ he thought happily.

“Don’t you ever stop,” Orlando said to him, wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist, pushing him deeper inside of him.

“We’ll have to stop… somehow… my love,” Viggo teased and started to move faster and faster inside his lover’ body.

“No… we don’t,” Orlando tried to protest. ‘Why should we stop?’ he thought angrily.

“Are you arguing me, Orlando Bloom?” Viggo asked officiously.

“I am… my love…” Orlando teased him, feeling himself getting closer to his climax.

“Come with me, oh…” Viggo moaned softly.

“I’m coming…” Orlando whispered.

“Then come fast…soon… oh…” Viggo moaned and shivered as he reached his climax, his seed shooting into the tight channel, Orlando coming at the same time. They held each other, content, until they could feel the water starting to get cold. Getting out of the bath, they dried each other.

“Let us stay here,” Viggo suggested, feeling numb and tired.

But Orlando needed to party, to celebrate. “Come on, Viggo,” he pleaded.

“You want to have some fun, don’t you?” Viggo asked, smiling at him.

“Yes, love, I need it,” Orlando said.

“I’ll give you the keys to the car, you are the driver for the night, my love,” Viggo said.

“Thank you,”

“Just don’t kill me,” Viggo said. Orlando grinned at him. Viggo watched his lover; his naked body was so perfect to his eyes, and he felt desire again for the younger man. He saw the brown eyes, the sweet lips that tasted like honey, his cock, his slender cock, that gave him so much pleasure, the tight butt; they all looked so good in his eyes, and he licked his lips.

“You desire me, I can see it in your eyes, love,” Orlando said and walked towards Viggo, leaning in to give him a deep kiss, leaving the other man without words.

~

Viggo and Orlando left as night began to fall.

Orlando opened the door for his lover, before moving around to the driver’s side and getting in, starting the car, and driving to the closest pub.

~

Orlando sat next to the barman and drank beer after beer, while Viggo felt the tiredness overtake him once again. He could feel his eyes closing.

Viggo tried to take his lover back to the car.

“Just another drink,” Orlando tried to protest.

“No, Orlando. That’s enough,” Viggo said.

“Should I order you a taxi?” the barman asked, noticing how they both looked.

“No… I will take him home,” Viggo said, half-asleep.

“Are you sure? You looked tired,” the barman said.

“No… I will manage…” Viggo said.

As they left the pub, Orlando grabbed the key from Viggo who had almost dropped it on the sidewalk.

Orlando helped his lover into the car and put the seat belt around him. Viggo’s head dropped, and he fell asleep almost immediately.

Getting into the car and putting his belt on, Orlando began to drive home. After about five minutes, his sight started to blur, and he had trouble trying to keep his eyes open. His foot felt like lead on the gas pedal. He struggled to open his eyes, but failed. The last thing he remembered was Viggo.

~

When he finally opened his eyes, it was when he arrived at the hospital. He turned his head on the stretcher, trying to see where his lover was, but he could not see Viggo anywhere. He began to panic.

~

 **At Liv Tyler’s house…**

When Liv divorced her husband, she started to spend a lot of time with Elijah. Soon he became more than a friend to her, and when they became lovers he moved in with her.

“Turned on the TV darling,” she said.

Elijah took the remote control and start flicking through the channels.

“Wait… stop, turn it back,” Liv said. She had seen something that disturbed her, something that involved some familiar faces.

Elijah turned back, and noticed what she had seen.

“Breaking news,” the reporter said. “Orlando Bloom and Viggo Mortensen were involved in a car accident. Mr. Mortensen was badly injured in the crash, and is currently fighting for his life. Mr. Bloom, who was driving at the time of the accident, has escaped with a few minor scratches. It has been reported that Mr. Bloom had a high alcohol content in his blood.”

Liv stared at the screen in shock, watching as the camera showed the car, crashed against a tree.

“What? How could Orlando do such a thing?” she asked.

“We need to make some phone calls,” Elijah said, reaching for the phone and passing it on to her.

She called Hugo. When he picked up the phone, she immediately asked him if he had seen the news.

“What news?” Hugo asked.

“Viggo and Orlando were involved in a car accident,” she explained.

“What? When did this happen?” Hugo asked worriedly.

“It was only just in the news,” Liv said.

“Do you know which hospital they are in? Are you going to see them?” Hugo asked.

“Yes. I want you to help me contact the all the others,” she said sadly.

“I will help you. Meet me at the hospital in thirty minutes,” Hugo said before hanging up the phone.

Liv started to cry, and Elijah put his arms around her to comfort her.

“The others will meet us at the hospital in thirty minutes, my hero, my love,” she said.

~

Orlando was in the waiting room. His scratches had been looked at, and now all he could think about was Viggo. He could not believe he had done this, that he had almost killed his lover, his world. He felt the regret eating away at him. He walked around the room, head bent, hoping he will be able to see his lover again.

‘I will kill myself if you die. I don’t have anyone like you, you are my world,’ Orlando thought in despair.  
~

Entering the emergency section of the hospital, they made their way to the waiting room and saw Orlando sitting down, the police next to him.

Elijah walked over to one of the officers. “How high was the alcohol level in Orlando’s blood?” he asked.

“More than a normal,” the officer said.

“Will you arrest him?” Elijah asked.

“He will be charged with drink-driving. Should Mr. Mortensen die, then we could be looking at other charges,” was the reply.

Elijah returned to the group, and told them what he had found out.

They sat in silence, until Liv asked: “Where is John?” She could not see him anywhere.

John was Orlando’s best friend. When Orlando wasn’t with Viggo, he was usually with John. They were extremely close, so Liv was a little surprised that John wasn’t at the hospital to be with Orlando.

“I left him an SMS, asking him to get back to me as soon as he got it,” Dominic explained.

Suddenly Elijah saw a doctor making his way towards them. “Do you have any news on Viggo?” Liv asked.

“Are you friends of his?” asked the doctor.

“Yes, we are” Hugo said.

“What is his condition, doctor?” Dominic asked.

“Right now he is on a respirator, but the situation is very grave. Every minute counts,” the doctor said.

They all turned when they heard a nurse yell: “Doctor, we need you!” All looked worried as the doctor quickly raced back down the corridor, before turning their eyes towards Orlando. As one, they all walked over to the young man, whose face was full of despair and regret for what he had done.

“Look at what you’ve done!” Elijah yelled.

“Viggo is probably dead now! You killed him by your own hand, Orlando!” Hugo said, and Dominic nodded his head in agreement.

“Don’t you feel ashamed?” Liv yelled.

“Dead?” Orlando whispered. He felt so numb. His shoulders slumped; he lost hope, and he gave up fighting the inevitable. ‘What have I done?’ he thought to himself. Now his lover was dead, he really wanted to end this, to kill himself.

“Hey, cops. Over here, arrest him!” Billy called, looking in disgust at Orlando.

Orlando let the officers hand-cuff him and lead him out of the hospital. ‘I won’t hurt to anyone anymore,’ he thought on his way to the police station.

After the officers took Orlando way, the doctor re-appeared. “He is still alive, but the next 48 hours will be crucial,” he said, looking at the group in sympathy. He was about to leave, then he remembered something and turned back to them. “Oh… I forgot to tell you. He mentioned a name, before he lapsed back into unconsciousness.”

“What name, doctor?” Ian asked.

“Orlando…” the doctor said and left them with their thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Leannan

**First 24 Hours**

 _At the Police car…_

Orlando was numb. Tears fell from his eyes as he cried for what he had done to the one he loved. He sat with his hands behind his back. By now, he did not care what the policemen were going to do with him.

The policeman sitting by his side started beating him all over his body. Orlando bit down his lips trying to avoid screaming in pain.

“Why are you beating him?” asked the policeman that was driving.

“Being a movie star doesn't change that he is just like any other prisoner. He won't get any especial treatment!” said the officer resuming the beating.

“You're right about that, but why are you beating him so hard? You don't hit other prisoners like that!” the cop said

“He should pay,” said the cop that was beating Orlando.

“Yes, he should, “ the cop said and added, “that's why we send them to jail. To pay for what they did.”

“Yes, I suppose you are right,” said the cop as he stopped beating Orlando.

Orlando didn't care anymore of what was happening around him. Not even the beating. He wished his life to end, it didn't matter if it was by the cop’s hands or his own. There was nothing left for him, he had lost the most important thing in a matter of seconds: His lover, his reason to live.

When the police car reached the Main Jail, Orlando was escorted inside, handcuffed. They took Orlando over the Main Security Jailor.

“Hey Jack. This is Mr. Orlando Bloom. He is under our charge since he murdered Mr. Viggo Mortensen,” said one of the cops in a friendly manner to the other guard.

The guy named Jack eyed Orlando over, and then he said smiling to the other guards: “It's been a while since we had a VIP, huh?” His tone lacing with mockery.

Laughter was heard all over the prison. When the jail administrator approached one of the guards, the laughter died. “VIP you said?” asked the administrator, “Well then, we'll have to show him everything he needs to know… that includes behavior,” his voice menacing. “You know what to do”

One of the guards took Orlando's arms and dragged him towards the cells. Jack, the jailer was following them, and in the background, the administrator's voice was heard: “Oh and Jack…, don't forget about the showers!”

“Ohh we can't leave the showers out…” said Jack grinning. “Change of plans! We are going to take a shower.”

Orlando was unresponsive all the way to the common shower. Jack entered first grinning wickedly.

“We have a VIP here, gentlemen,” said Jack smiling, when he got everybody's attention, he added “He is a new fish called Orlando Bloom, and he's all yours.”

The cop accompanying them released Orlando's handcuffed hands and pushed him into the common shower making Orlando stumble and fell face first on the wet floor.

~

 **In the Hospital…**

“Do you think we did a mistake?” Dom asked and before anyone could answer, a ring broke the silence that invaded the room.

Every person in the room rummaged trough their pockets looking for the source of the noise.

“It is for me,” Ian said stepping out the room.

Ever since they had found out about Viggo's condition, none of his closest friends had leaved his side. Liv even asked a nurse if they could put a TV inside the room.

“You think he's going to survive the night?” Sean A. asked.

“Who?” Ian asked suddenly.

“Viggo,” Sean answered.

“What about Orlando?” Ian asked voicing his concern for his younger friend.

“He is where he’s supposed to be,” Liv interrupted.

“What do you mean?” A rough voice was heard behind her.

“What do you mean?” A rough voice was heard behind her. John Ryhs-Davies had entered the room. “I got your message Hugo,” then he looked at Viggo, his brow frowned with concern “How does Viggo fares?”

“The doctors gave him 48 hours, then we’ll know if he's going to live or die,” Ian said in a low voice, almost whispering.

“Where is Orlando?” John asked noticing the absence of the lad for the first time.

“He is in jail, where he is supposed to be,” stated Liv.

“WHAT!?” John replied in shock, his mouth hanging open.

“But Viggo…” he stuttered “he's not dead”

“They gave him 48 hours,” Dom explained.

“How… how could you do such a thing?” John asked as he wondered what got in their minds to did such a thing.

“What do you mean?” Liv asked.

“How could you betray YOUR friend and turn him over to the police?” John asked angrily.

The room fell quiet as the occupants realized the damage they had caused to Orlando. When the boy needed them, they all turned their backs at him. The atmosphere was thick with shame.

“What happened with “friends stick together”? Can you not see what you have done?” continued John feeling ashamed of his own friends.

Their eyes were glued to the floor as they felt the heavy weight of shame. John stared at them and left the room not looking back.

“Where are you going?” asked Ian

“I'm going to try to release Orlando. He is innocent until proven the contrary,” was heard from the hallway.

The room fell quiet again.

They stayed by Viggo's side, they seemed to be watching TV, but their thoughts were with Orlando, hoping he could be released soon, but in their hearts, they hoped Orlando could forgive them.

Dom watched Viggo's face. His eyes were closed, there were tubes replacing his bodily functions, monitors beeping steadily. In his hand was settled an I.V. that provided fluids to his unresponsive body. Dom hoped to see Viggo’s smile again.

“He doesn't look good,” said Elijah, his gaze falling to the floor unable to look at Viggo's face anymore. In his heart, Elijah hoped they did the right thing.

“He was, before Orlando made him go trough this ordeal,” stated Liv, anger lacing his tone.

“Do you think he will survive the night?” Billy asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Leannan

**Back to Jail…**

Jim Modar, known as “two butter fingers”, was looking at Orlando's form in the floor. “You are all mine,” he thought as he slowly made his way towards his new toy. He then, picked the body up the floor and slumped him against the wall. He then proceeded to take Orlando's clothes off. His smile grew wide as he saw the young man’s body uncovered, taking more time eying the flesh that hang limp between his legs and his firm round ass. Jim then noticed that the other prisoners were staring at his toy.

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINESS… OR I…” Jim warned them. There was no need for more since they all knew what was going to happen.

Every set of eyes turned away from Jim, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop the inevitable. It was always the same. And the guards did nothing but laugh.

Jim pushed Orlando against the wall, pressing his body against Orlando's to keep the boy immobile. Without warning, Jim slammed two fingers inside Orlando's entrance, making him scream in agony. Jim didn't stopped, instead, he pushed harder and harder inside Orlando.

Orlando was screaming for Jim to stop, screaming for help… but no one interfered. Not even the guards.

“No.. Please stop… please” begged Orlando between broken sobs.

“Oh… will you hear that? He's begging me to stop!” Jim said laughing as he plunged harder and harder inside Orlando

Blood was pouring form Orlando's opening as it was breached savagely. The water washed away the blood in his thighs.

Jim pulled his fingers out, Orlando hissed with the burning sensation, but then Jim positioned himself behind Orlando and pressed his throbbing flesh into the boy’s entrance. With one final push he seated himself inside Orlando without mercy.

Jim moved up and down, back and forth, harder and faster inside Orlando's abused opening grunting with pleasure. He loved the sound of Orlando's screams filled with agony and hopelessness.

Orlando couldn't take it anymore and left the darkness engulf him. ‘Viggo, I wish you were here, helping me,’ his last thoughts were for Viggo.

Jim kept grunting and moaning with pleasure. His pace quickened and his breathing ragged as he reached his climax. He threw his head back with the power of his orgasm. He then pulled his spent flesh out of Orlando, it was all bloodied.

“I'll continue this later… alone… in my cell…” said Jim cleaning himself

“You can count on that,” said Jim walking away. When he was halfway through the corridor he yelled: “My cellmate died again, take the body away will you?”

“STOP KILLING THEM!” yelled Jack, “we can't keep hiding the bodies!”

“Tz tz tz, Jackie… Don't yell at me, or I'll get mad. Now be a good boy and bring my toy to his new cell.” Replied Jim blowing Jack a kiss before he resumed his walking.

“Hey Jim!”, called back Jack “How many people have you killed since you were born?”

“With or without the rape?” Jim asked.

“Does it matter?” the Jack asked.

“For me, it does,” Jim said “see, now with the VIP guy, I raped and killed 48 guys, and the VIP it’s like a bonus, as it will be a lot of fun,”

Jack nodded

“Oh… I need him now… please hurry up, and do not worry I will dump the dead body outside my cell,” Jim said.

Jim felt powerful, being the jail manager and all. Entering his cell, he waited until a small group of wards enveloped the dead body in a blanket ‘you disappointed me, I thought you were going to survive…’ he thought as the body was taken away from his cell and another two guards entered carrying Orlando's limp naked body.

“You should be careful, he is an actor, his friends will try to release him, I mean his closest friends.” The Jack said.

“What are you trying to tell me?” Jim asked.

“Be gentle with him,” the Jack suggested.

“I am never gentle,” Jim said, as he waited the bell that announced the cell was being closed.

The bell rang, the cells closed, and the prisoners were ready to sleep, as the night seemed to cover the jail.

There was silence for several seconds then screaming was heard all over the jail, screaming, yelling and begging for help, but no one did anything.

~

 **Back to the Hospital…**

“Hello?” Hugo said answering his cell phone.

“It’s me, John,”

“Well…” Hugo said, waiting for John to continue to know if Orlando was going to be released or not.

“I have a bad news,” John said in a tired and sorrowful voice “I have a friend in the police, and he said, that we were too late, and…”

John could not say it, he felt that he started to hold back sobs. Hugo, hearing this felt utterly scared.

“And what?” Hugo asked nervously.

“And he heard that Orlando was raped by Jim Modar, the serial killer…” John said, turning his cell off.

‘That can not be happening… why?’ Hugo thought

“What?” they asked as Hugo closed his phone and Looked at his friends with a worried look,

“Orlando was raped in jail,” Hugo whispered.

“WHAT?” they gasped in shock.

Over the bed were Viggo was laid, the monitor was beeping fast and loud.

“Do you think he heard us?” Hugo asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_Second day_

 **Last 24 hours…**

 **In the Hospital…**

Liv watched terrified, torn between going to get help or staying in the room. She moved towards the door and opened it but stayed there, her gaze fixed on Viggo.

“Liv, go get help!” said Ian.

Liv looked at him and back to Viggo, then stormed out the room calling for help. Outside, a pair of nurses were talking, they’re meaningless chat stopped as soon as they saw Liv Tyler asking for help.

“Something is wrong! We need help!” said Liv franatic.

One of the nurses rushed to the room following Liv, while the other one ran to find a doctor.

Almost a minute had passed when a hoard of people entered the room ushering out the fellowship.

“We need space to work. You need to wait outside,” they told them.

Outside, the loud beeping of the electronic devices monitoring their friend’s health were enough to have each and every one of them on the edge.

No one noticed John’s arrival until he spoke “What is going on?” he asked, dread apparent in his voice.

“We don’t know yet,” whispered Liv, her voice slightly quivering. And then, nothing but silence remained.

~

 **In the meantime in Jail…**

Orlando lay on the floor, the smell of his own blood flared his nostrils. His abused body was screaming at him, his muscles ached with vengeance, as if they were punishing him too for his actions. The pain and the dread kept Orlando awake all night. Staring at the ceiling, he was trapped within his own mind.

He was angry with his so-called friends. How could they do this to me? Orlando pondered. He understood their reaction, he was scared for Viggo’s life too, but why did they have to turn their backs at him when he needed them too?

Jim Modar woke up late the next morning, he moved towards Orlando, the grin in his face and the lust in his eyes were evidence of his intentions.

He hovered over Orlando’s still naked body. Orlando, knew what was going to happen next.

“No… please, somebody help me… please” repeated Orlando over and over.

Jim turned Orlando around mercilessly, this time there wasn’t a “preparation”, without further notice, Jim plunged his entire length inside Orlando.

Orlando could only scream in agony.

“No one will ever try to save you, boy. Shut up,” spate Jim.

Orlando stopped muttering and stayed still. His mind was in frenzy trying to find something to keep the young man away from the pain, away from reality.

In one of his movements, Jim hit Orlando’s prostate. The pleasure it sent through the young man’s body ashamed him to no end.

“Stop it, please, stop it” sobbed Orlando.

“Shut up!” said Jim slapping hitting Orlando’s back with so much force that, if it had not been for Jim’s grip over his body, Orlando would have definitely end up sprawled on the floor.

The pain was getting unbearable, his body felt like it was on fire. His every senses were dulled, he could only hear Modar’s grunts and fell him inside of him. Orlando started whimpering, only to get a bad reaction from his abuser.

“I SAID SHUT UP!” yelled Jim smacking his fist against Orlando’s head and neck repeatedly.

Orlando’s intents to struggle away from his tormentor were futile, he tried and tried until darkness engulfed his body.

~*~

 **Back to the Hospital...**

John was still trying to process the Liv’s words in his brain. “Is he dead?” he asked, expecting the worse.

Dom looked up at him, tears streaming down his face “the monitor was beeping very fast… they asked us to leave.”

John watched as nurses entered and left Viggo’s in a hurry. He tried to stop one of them to ask for an answer, but the only thing she said was “Not now, sir”, leaving a stunned group of friends fearing the worse.

Minute after minute the time faded away. It felt like an eternity had passed since they last had seen the clock, it had only been 42 minutes. Another hour went by and one by one the doctors and nurses were leaving Viggo’s room.

John stood next to his friends and they all waited for someone to tell them what had happened.

“You are here with Mr. Mortensen, right?” asked the doctor looking at the chart.

“Yes, we are. Is there something wrong?” John asked worried.

“On the contrary, he is awake…” the doctor said.

The fellowship looked at each other, no one could believe what the doctor had said. A few seconds later, realization hit them and they started hugging each other and laughed with joy.

“Can we see him now?” asked Billy already moving towards Viggo’s room.

“I will have to tell you to calm down, as we still do not know of his condition,”

“Not yet. We still need to run some tests and make sure he is ok. His injuries were severe, he is not out of danger yet,” said the doctor.

“When are we going to tell Viggo about Orlando?” asked John looking at his friends.

“No! he doesn’t need to hear about Orli, not now”, said Liv

“Lets not tell him about Orli, at least not yet,” said Ian putting a hand on Liv’s shoulder.

“But we need to tell him about Orli,” John replied.

“Not yet, my friend. Not yet.”

“Is everything ok?” asked Elijah noticing the tension between them.

“Yes love, everything is ok.” Liv turned and kissed him sweetly.

Another hour went by and still no signs of the nurse that was supposed to tell them when they could enter the room.

“I’ll go and ask when can we see him. I’m sick of waiting…” started Billy, but was interrupted by a nurse asking them to follow her.

They entered the room and were pleased to see Viggo looking better. He was still hooked to various IV lines, but the tube in his throat to help him breath had been removed. Viggo seemed to be asleep when they approached him.

Viggo’s eyes opened slowly, the drugs in his system were still numbing his mind. At first, the light in the room blinded him, he willed himself to blink and his vision started to clear. The concerned gazes of his friends were the first thing he saw. Viggo tried to speak, but no sound came out.

The nurse that had entered with them offered Viggo some ice chips to soothe his throat. He attempted to speak one more time, his voice was barely audible.

John moved closer and rested his hand over Viggo’s, offering him support.

Viggo tried one more time, this time he managed to croak out the one single question none of them wanted to answer. “Where is Orli?”

Noticing the look on their faces Viggo felt a strange pressure in his chest. No one said anything. The silence was getting unbearable.

Every person in the room was looking at the floor or at each other, but no one looked at Viggo.

“Why all this pain?” thought John.

Silent tears were falling from Viggo’s eyes. He looked up to John and asked him one more time. “Where is Orli?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Hazel

_Second day_

 **Last 24 hours, at noon…**

 **In the Hospital…**

Viggo stared at them worried about Orlando.

He got worried, as none of his friends said anything; they only stared at the floor.

John looked over to Liv; he knew that they should tell him sooner or later what happened, but what if this only destroys him by saying it?

“John? Where is he?” Viggo asked worried.

John sighed, and said “This is not the time to tell you, I’ll wait till you feel better,”

“No, please tell me where is he, please…” Viggo begged to him.

“He…” he tried to tell him, but the words never left his mouth.

Viggo looked at him, impatient.

“He…” he tried to say it again, but was cut off by the doctors that came inside.

~

“We need to check him,” One of the doctors mentioned.

Viggo looked at John, and his eyes were fixed only on him, as he waited for answers.

“I’m sorry, Mister Mortensen, but you’ll have to wait, until we finished,” the doctors explained.

Viggo was very tense and his mind worked as he thought what could possibly be wrong with his lover, the last thing he thought about was that he was dead; he didn’t want to think that.

The doctor’s worked on him.

~

 **Outside the room…**

They waited, but now they sighed for relief, as Viggo was fine, and alive.

John only thought how he could tell his friend about Orlando, he knew that he should tell him, but he didn’t know how Viggo would take it.

He thought of Orlando, who suffered alone in jail.

He felt pity and a shame for the young man.

John looked at Liv and asked “Now it is the time to tell him?”

~

 **Back to Jail…**

The cell was opened and the guards came inside to check how the actor felt.

“Jim!” Jack said angry, as Orlando condition was very bad, even to look at him.

“What?” Jim asked, he was interrupted.

“Look at him!” Jack said to him, and added “I bet that he can’t even work today, cause of you,”

“He’ll work under me, nothing less,” Jim replies.

“He’ll die, under you, as the others before did, don’t you see that?” The guard asked him, his eyes fell on the young man.

The actor’s body was full of bruises and blood covered his body. The guard did feel a little pity for him.

“No, I can’t, now let me finish what I started.” Jim said in anger.

“No! We’re taking him to the hospital to rest off your brutality, and then he’ll back to you, ok?” Jack said to him.

The guards lifted the young man and took him over to the little hospital that was inside the jail, and one of the guards informed the supervisor of the jail.

“YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK HERE, SOON!” Jim yelled as they left, anger spread in his face, the pet was taking away from him.

One of the guards took Jim over his work, at the laundry.

Jim started his work, he could not stop thinking of the young man who pleased him so much, more than the others before him. He smiled, big smile, and thought what he could do to him, when Orlando was be back in his cell.

~

 **Back to the Hospital…**

The doctors finished their exam of Viggo, and wrote their notes down, and put it on the bed.

Then they left the room.

John and the others saw the doctors leave the room, and walk over to them, almost running over them.

“You can go in now and give him some company, but only for a short while. Then you must let him rest, he is very tired,” The doctor said.

They entered into the room, and saw him.

Viggo seemed to be sleeping.

“Let’s let him sleep,” Elijah took it as advantage to leave the room.

John saw Viggo opened his eyes; he knew that he had heard Elijah.

“He’s awake, so nobody’s going anywhere” John stated.

Viggo looked at them, still searching with hope for his lover, when he didn’t find him he asked them “Where is he?” his voice was nearly a whisper.

Liv eyes were now on John.

She could not say the words to her friend, she understood now what she had caused, and she felt ashamed.

John watched her, then watched Viggo, who still glared at him.

“Please… tell me where is he?” Viggo begged them.

There was no answer from them.

“At least let me know if he is alive…” Viggo begged them, he felt the need to know if his lover was alive or not.

“He is alive,” Ian said, and sighed, he didn’t dare to mention to Viggo about where Orlando was.

“But… but where is he?” Viggo asked, and sighed, relief evident that his lover was alive.

“He is resting in another hospital.” Elijah said at once. He lied only so not to see the older man in pain.

“What? But you tell me that he is alive,” Viggo asked.

“He had a traumatic event from the accident,” Elijah explained, and saw the cast looking at him, and nodding at him to agree with his words.

“Then why you didn’t tell me that, before?” Viggo asked.

“We didn’t want to see you in pain.” Liv answered and came closer to him, then kissed him on his cheek.

Viggo looked over to John, who still felt uncomfortable by Elijah’s words.

“John, what is it?” Viggo asked.

“Umm… nothing,” John mumbled and left the room, without saying any words.


	6. Chapter 6

**In the Hospital…**

 _Outside the room…_

John called his friend in the police. Hoping to break through the red tape via his link, to free Orlando as soon as possible.

“Oh… hi John, buddy, what I can do for you?” Dan asked.

“Could you tell me if there’s away to free an innocent man from the Jail?”

“Only by trial, dear friend,” Dan replies.

“Thank you, I’ll explain everything to you later, mate,” John said.

“Is it about the actor, that you called me about a day ago?” Dan asked.

“Yes,”

“I’ve get some reports every time a prisoner gets hurt…” Dan said.

“And he was one of them?” John asked as he cuts him.

“Yes, and he was brutality hurt, and there’s bruises all over his body.”

“Thank you, bye.” John said, and hangs up the phone, standing with open mouth, as he was shocked.

~

 _In the meantime inside the room…_

Viggo saw the television on the wall, and asked for Liv to open it.

Viggo took the remote and turned channel after channel, like he was looking for something.

There seemed to be something that caught his eyes.

There was a biography of a Serial Killer.

The woman on the screen started to read, the latest news, and Elijah, took the remote control from Viggo’s hands and started to change channels.

“I want to see,” Viggo said. ‘I miss you Orli…’ he thought with heavy heart as he missed hearing him laughing.

“Give him the remote control Lij.” Ian said.

Elijah handed Viggo the remote control, as Viggo took it, and moved it over the channel.

“… He is doing a life-sentence in jail, after killing 48 men, he raped them all in brutal way.”

“How he was caught?” Lenny asked the lady who spoke.

Cheryl answered “There was one man that Jim tried to rape, but he fought for his life, and left a large scar on Jim’s hip, then he called the police, while he tied him over the oven and turned the heat on…”

“I’m sure that the man fainted as the cops came…” Lenny added.

Cheryl nodded and said “There are a few rumors that he raped prisoners till death, but I’m afraid that we don’t know if it is true or not…”

“Since the minister jail didn’t say much,” Lenny completed her sentence, “this is nothing but rumors.”

The door was opened and John entered.

Viggo turned the TV off with the remote control.

Viggo turned his head and saw John; he noticed the frown cross over his face.

“John what is wrong?” Viggo asked him.

“I’m afraid that I need to speak with you… alone.” John said, his voice was heavy, it was so hard, even the words that he had prepared he had no idea how to say them.

John noticed the looks that they gave him and said to them “It’s time that he knows the truth, and it’s time for you to deal with the consequences of what you’ve cause.”

Viggo tried to rise a little on the bed, but John moved his hands over his shoulders to prevent him from doing it.

“What do you mean?” Viggo asked John.

“Leave us alone now…” he suggested to the others.

They left them alone, as they thought that Viggo might not want their friendship anymore.

“What is the truth?” Viggo asked worried.

“The truth is that Orlando… Orlando is in jail.” John said in heavy heart, and lowered his head.

Viggo face became confused ‘My lover in jail? Why?’

“WHAT?” Viggo asked as his voice somehow seemed louder to John.

John lifts his head and nodded to confirm Viggo’s fear.

“The ones that you once called the Fellowship have broken, they accused Orlando, as they thought you died…” John said only to be caught by his friend.

“Why? Is there any way to get him out of there?” Viggo asked, and rose slightly from the bed.

“I don’t know why they did this. And the only way to free him is by trial and it takes time…” John explained, and lowered his head.

“Is he alright?” Viggo asked in fear.

“No… he was hurt by one prisoner, he was raped, brutally raped…” John replied, his heart sank in his chest, as he was certain that Viggo felt the same way.

“How do you know?” Viggo asked.

“I have a friend in the police, all the reported news of injuries he got, and I asked him especially with our best friend, as I was worried too.”

“You are truly a good friend,” Viggo said.

Somehow in Viggo’s mind pictures from the show minutes before filled his mind: Elijah, remote control, lies, and serial killer, Jim Modar.

“I’m worried for him, does he know that I’m alive?” Viggo asked.

“No. _Our_ friends blaming him for causing your death,” John replied as he tried to stay in calm.

“I fear that I am not going to see him anymore, I am afraid to lose him,” Viggo said.

“I am afraid to lose him too, but we need to take a lawyer and tried to free him,” John said and added “You need to heal fast, cause your appearance is very important to free him.”

Viggo looked at him and John could see the trail of tears came from his eyes.

John squeezed Viggo’s shoulders for support.

“Thank you!” Viggo cried “thank you for telling me what happened, thank you for being there for me…”

“Don’t thank me yet, we still need to free him, you know that it takes time, right?” John asked.

“I know…” Viggo cried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Hazel

“I know…” Viggo cried.

“Do you want to talk with **_our_** friends?” John asked him.

"No… I need to be alone…" Viggo said, his eyes stared over somewhere he only can see.

"Be well, my friend," John said, and squeezes his friend's shoulder, then continued "I’m sure everything will be fine, I do not wish for Orli to suffer anymore…"

Viggo looked over John and said "Neither do I. I just hope that you’re right.”

John left Viggo alone in his thoughts.

~

John walked outside, and saw the frown faces on the group that stand in front of him, and said "I really hope that you can live with what you have done… and I hope that Orli or Viggo will forgive you."

Elijah dared to look over John and said "Do you actually believed that Viggo would forgive us after everything that we have done to him?"

"I do not really know, what happens now is in Viggo's hands, but I hope that you'll do anything to get Orli out of jail." John said.

~

 _Inside the room…_

Viggo closed his eyes, and let the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Orli…" he whispered in the cold room.

Viggo searched in his mind, all the events he went through, with Orli before the car-accident.

He started to imagine that he saw Orli watching him, he missed him terribly.

'Orli… I live for you, I want you free, and closer to me…' Viggo thought.

A knock was heard, and a shy voice asked before opening the door "Viggo?"

Viggo opened his eyes, and stared over the door. He swallowed back the sob that threatened to escape.

"Y… yes?" he asked.

"Can I speak with you?"

"C… come in, Dom." Viggo said, still sobbing.

Dom entered and walked over to Viggo seeing the broken slump of his shoulders. Dom's face seemed anxious, as he didn't know how Viggo felt, about knowing the truth that was set before him.

"I…" Dom started to say, but soon he closed his mouth.

Viggo glared at him intensely. It seemed to Dom that Viggo was going to shout or even scream at him, but Viggo said nothing.

"I… I'm sorry," Dom finally said, and dared to lock his eyes on Viggo.

"What will it help Orli, my Orli, to know that you're sorry?" Viggo asked.

Dom lowered his eyes, as he felt that he could not dare to see the anger in Viggo's face.

"I'm really sorry…" Dom whispered.

"Leave me alone…" Viggo demands and turned his head from Dom.

'How could they be doing this, and then dare to say to me that they sorry?' Viggo wondered angrily.

Dom closed the door. 'That hadn’t gone through as I planned.' He thought sadly.

"No! Orli…" Dom heard the heartbreak in Viggo's voice, what made him want to leave over the others.

~

 **In the Jail… inside the little hospital…**

Orli laid on a bed. His eyes were closed.

He could feel hands stroking his body, slowly as they moved over the bruises. He could feel a warm liquid and a bandage, but he said nothing.

'Why? Why am I still alive?' his mind shouts.

"…" he opened his mouth, but he felt soft hands, and a noise trying to calm him down.

"You need to rest; you’ve been through a lot…" Orli said no words, and closed his mouth, as the soft voice relaxed him, as he imagined it was his lover, his dead lover, Viggo.

'Viggo…' Orli thought, 'I will join you soon, my love…'

'I will, as there is nothing left for me to live for…' Orli thought in despair, and swore in his heart, when he woke up and was well, he would try to kill himself, and join his lover.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Hazel

_On the next day…_

 **In the hospital…**

Viggo's eyes were open. He could not stopped thinking of Orli in jail.

His feelings for him were raised, and tears left his eyes, only for the thinking of him alone there, and no one is there for him.

"Orli…" he whispered.

He moved his hand blankly in the space, as he tried to touch or to feel something.

He was alert as the door suddenly open.

Group of doctors came inside, looking at him deeply.

He barely gave them any attention, as his mind was worried for his lover.

He let the doctors do anything that they wished to do, he cared nothing about them.

One of the doctors moves his hands over Viggo's leg. Viggo did not felt a thing.

"Sir?" he heard, and turned his head slowly over the doctor.

"Sir?" the doctor called again.

When the doctor saw that Viggo finally turned over him, and his eyes were half opened, as he felt sore, he asked.

"Do you feel my hands?" the doctor asked.

Viggo nodded. He did not feel anything.

"Sir? Can you feel my hand?" the doctor asked again.

"No…" Viggo said weakly.

The doctor squeezed his leg, and at the same time his eyes were on Viggo.

~

The doctor turned to the others as they discussed what they should do with him, as more tests would probably be needed, or he would stay paralyzed.

~

The doctors left him alone.

His thoughts were still upon his lover, he wanted him next to him, not hurt and alone, in cold place.

~

 **In the guestroom, where the rest of the cast sat.**

They did not know if they should come in, as they did not know if they would be welcomed inside… they did not know if Viggo would ever forgive them.

They saw the doctors leaving Viggo's room and heard half of their sentences "Not… legs…"

They looked over each other, trying to figure out what the doctors had said.

"What was that?" Liv asked, and waved her hands, as she tried to figure what it was.

John looked over at the doctors, then looking back over Liv, and hoped that nothing wrong had happened.

John said nothing, and then he walked over to Viggo's room. His heart was anxious; he had an idea that Viggo would be very angry about the whole events that happened recently, that he might brake down and collapse.

"Hey!" Elijah called as he saw John leaving the room.

By that he catches John's attention and asked "Where do you think that you are going?"

"To be there for him, to not let him… he needs friends, he cannot handle it alone, not like that!" John raised his voice, as he felt determined to fill them in once with wisdom, as he felt that was what they needed to hear.

They looked at him, and said nothing, only Dom's heavily sighed was heard.

John had left them alone with their thoughts as he walked over Viggo's.

He knocked first before he entered, and heard a mild whimper before he heard Viggo called for Orli.

"Viggo?" John asked quietly, and looked over him.

Viggo opened his eyes and looked over him, like he had woken from sleep.

"…" Viggo opened his mouth but nothing left his lips.

"We will bring him back, he is not alone…" John said and came over to the bed, and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall.

"He is…" Viggo said and swallowed as he tried to hold the tears, but it seemed not to work, as the tears finally fell.

"He is in there, he is alone and hurt, and he is thinking that I'm dead. DEAD!" Viggo raised his voice in the last word.

John noticed that Viggo could not even say 'Jail' as he said 'there'.

"He believes that I'm dead…" Viggo cried as covered his face.

Viggo's mind went back over the day when all this nightmares had started and ruined their lives.

 **_Flashback_ **

_Viggo lay on the bed for a few more minutes before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. Opening the door, he saw there were candles on the edge of the bath, and he could smell sandalwood and cedar in the air. Orlando was already in the bath, and seemed to be waiting for Viggo to appear._

 _“How long did you plan this, my love?” Viggo asked._

 _“For a while,” Orlando said, signaling with his hand for his love to join him._

 _Viggo stepped into the bath and the two men wrapped their arms around each other. Orlando sighed; he never felt so much love. He didn’t know what he would do without his lover._

 _“I love you,” Orlando said, “With all my heart. I would die for you.”_

 _“You don’t have to die for me, my love,” Viggo said and kissed him, while his hands began exploring his lover’s body._

 _**End of Flashback** _

"…He's got no one in the world, only me…" Viggo rambling, unnoticed to John deep stare.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Hazel

**In jail… inside the little hospital…**

Orli lay in the bed, his eyes were closed.

He didn't want to open his eyes as he knew that there is nothing for him in the waking world worth waking for, after all Viggo is dead. His lover was dead. He felt the need to dream of his lover…

~

"WAKE UP!"

Orli immediately opened his eyes.

Rough hands moving over his naked body, the hands that he feared to be touched again, not by him.

He missed Viggo so much, as he didn't know why he had to be there, why he had to sit in jail, why they don't just kill him, allow him to join his lover.

"No!" Orli moved his head, "Viggo!!!"

~

Soft hands were moving over his face "Easy, easy…"

Orli heard again the soft voice that broke through his nightmare, and tried to open his eyes.

"You need to rest… I'll watch over you here…" the voice, he could hear the voice again, calling for him.

"Viggo?" he whispered.

"Who is Viggo?"

"I don't wish to talk…" Orli said and turned his head.

"Rest…"

Orli sobbed quietly over his dead lover.

He sadly thought 'Soon, I will join you, soon…'

~

 **In the hospital…**

Viggo decided to close his eyes and to dream of his lover, to bring some hope to his miserable life.

The door was opened once again, as the doctors came to check the old man, while John was in the room.

"What is this?" John asked the doctors.

"And you are?" Dr. Ben asked.

"I'm John, his best friend. What is this?" John asked, and pointed over the strange thing that the doctors brought.

"Would you stay with him until we finished checking him?" Dr. Ben asked.

"Sure, but what are you doing with that?" John asked.

"To check his nervous system, he may still be paralyzed for life."

"What?" John asked and looked over Viggo who seemed deep in his thoughts than on what was happening now in his life.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment?" John asked them.

The doctors looked over John and then over Viggo. They nodded.

"Call us when you’re finished."

"Thank you, I will do." John thanked them and closed the door after they left.

John walked over Viggo, and squeezes his shoulders "Viggo?"

Viggo mumbled "Orli?"

"VIGGO!" John shouted over the sore man.

The shout woke Viggo from the dream of his lover, over the real life, where he lay on the bed, in the hospital.

His eyes were now wide open, as he stared over John.

"What?" he asked weakly.

"You may not be able to walk anymore…" John explained.

"What do you mean?" Viggo asked.

"Now that you awake, the doctors were here with their things to check you…" John answered.

"And?" Viggo asked in fear.

"I said to them that before they'll check you, I need to speak with you, as you seemed to me, not to know what’s going around you." John explained.

"Be there for me when they do the tests…" Viggo asked.

"That is what I meant to do, my old friend…" John said softly at him.

"I'm not that old, lad…"

"Should I call for them, to finish it…?" John asked.

"Yes."

John walked over the door, and called for a nurse.

"Call for the doctor to finish their tests." He said to her.

She nodded and left him.

It didn't take much longer as the doctors came, and entered the room, they noticed the worried looks upon the men's faces.

"Are you ready sir?" Dr. Ben asked as he looked over Viggo.

Viggo swallowed and nodded over him.

"Tell me when you first feel any pain."

Viggo nodded and waited for him to check him.

The doctor moved his equipment over Viggo's legs, and moved the pressure on.

The doctor looked upon Viggo's face, but there was no movement. He seemed motionless.

"Sir? Can you feel any pain?" he asked.

"No… should I need to feel any pain?" Viggo asked worried.

"I'm afraid that you should have," the doctor said to him, then turned over to John and asked for his company "May I speak with you alone?"

~

 **  
_Back to jail, inside the little hospital…_   
**

Orli felt that who ever it was left him alone.

Orli turned back his head, and opened his eyes; it was blurry at first, as it seemed for ages that he hadn't opened his eyes.

Then after his sight was back, his eyes searched for something.

First he didn't found what he look for, but then, it shone to him.

It was there, next to a man dressed in white, it was right there, but the main question to him, how he will get it, without being caught?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I only borrowed them for the story. This never happened in real life.   
> Timeline: Set after “ROTK”. AU.  
> Notes: This is my first RPS fic, so be gentle. Inspired by “Amazed By You” by Sarah Eleven, and by “Unrequited?” by Juniper.

**Inside the Jail… in the little hospital…**

Orlando’s eyes were riveted on the shiny thing that was laying on the tray.

He was in a sitting position, ready to make the first move to the shiny thing, as nothing seemed more important. He cared not if he was caught, all that mattered to him was to be next to his lover, to be in heaven with him, to die.

“Where do you think that you are going?” a rough voice asked him.

“To… pee,” Orlando managed to lie.

“Then let me help you,” the rough voice became softer to him.

As he let the man lead him to the bathroom, he passed by the nurse and collapsed, pretending to fall so he could grab the knife.

The man helped him to stand and led him into the bathroom.

Orli closed the bathroom door and locked it, as he hoped that no one would find him.

He collapsed to his knees and looked at the knife, his eyes watching the shine that it gave off.

The shine reminded him of the sparkle of Viggo’s presence…it made his heart cry.

With no fear, no shaking, no regrets, he moved the knife over his wrist, the desire to be with the one he loved was tied that tightly to his heart!

He slit his one wrist then moved to the other.

He bled then let his eyes close as he wished to be with his lover at last.

‘I am coming to you, my love.’

Soon the darkness engulfed him as he let go of his pain, looking up to see the one that he loved, to see his face, smiling at him with love.

~*~

**In the hospital…**

John heard the news about Viggo, not knowing how exactly to deal with it.

After the doctors had left, he stared on his friend, not knowing of how much his friend could bear and deal with.

Viggo looked at his friend’s face and asked, “What is it John?”

John sighed heavily and said, “Viggo, my friend, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I believe that you will need to be in a wheelchair for a long time.”

Viggo blinked, not believing to what he just heard, as his mouth gaped open in shock.

“You are… paralyzed, my friend,” John said sadly and added, “It may temporary, or it may permanent.”

“What?” Viggo asked loudly, still unbelieving to what he heard.

John nodded sadly.

A familiar voice cut the silence that covered the room.

John looked in his pocket at his phone while Viggo kept watching him.

“Yes?” John asked.

“Turn on the T.V. fast,” It said to him, and he heard a click.

John switched the T.V. on and watched the news.

“Breaking news,” the reporter said, “We have been informed that Orlando Bloom the actor, in Jail after he killed his friend, Viggo Mortensen in a car accident…”

The woman that sat next to him added more, “It has been told to us, that he was raped brutality, and then tried to kill himself within the past hour.”

At that moment, John turned off the T.V. in shock, not believing what he heard. Viggo stared at the black screen, tears rolling down his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
> Disclaimer: I only borrowed them for the story. This never happened in real life. 
> 
> Timeline: Set after “ROTK”. AU.
> 
> Notes: This is my first RPS fic, so be gentle. Inspired by “Amazed By You” by Sarah Eleven, and by “Unrequited?” by Juniper.

The cast burst in the room as they heard and saw the news from the T.V. in the Hallway; shocked and filled with regret.

Viggo and John opened their mouth, not able to say another word to each other, as the news shocked them into silence, especially Viggo who feared greatly for his lover. 

Viggo could felt his heart pounding faster and faster, as he kept wishing and praying that nothing had happen to Orli. He murmured in fear, “No… please love… stay alive… I will save you.”

The cast stared at Viggo who murmured, then over at John who glared them harshly. 

“You see what your actions did?! Now leave us alone… and for your sake, I *do* hope that Orli can forgive you, now get out… GET OUT!!!”

As they left, Viggo turned to look at John and said in important voice, “I want him free, call the lawyer any lawyer… just get him free…” He cried then as he thought of the ordeal that his lover went through all alone, with no one to help him.

~*~

_Month later…_

**At Court…**

Viggo sat in his wheelchair, next to the lawyer, his eyes staring at the judge.

The doors were open and a prisoner, legs and hands chained, followed by two guards, entered.

Viggo’s heart missed a bit as he saw his pale lover and noticed the bruises and cuts; it made his heart ache painfully.

“Orli! Orli!” he called, but the lawyer stopped him and said, “This is not the right time, wait, be patient if you want him free.”

Viggo swallowed and nodded. He looked upon his lover, his heart ached and the sight time after time. He wished to see him free, to hug him, and to kiss him again.

Orli seemed to Viggo like a ghost, distant from everybody, like he was in his own world, sitting quietly in his corner, not knowing what happened.

“All rise!” the policeman said.

Viggo sat in his wheelchair as all rose, including Orli, who stood, although his head was lowered.

Viggo felt the nervousness rise and rise in his body as the judge first spoke, and his eyes lay upon his lover, who seemed distant.

The judge gave Viggo a hard look that made Viggo swallowed tightly, and then the judge looked over to Orli.

Viggo found himself lost in thought of his lover and didn’t follow what the judge was saying.

‘You will be back to me soon, my love, and I will take care of you… stay strong for me,’ Viggo thought with hope, as he took another deep glance at his lover. He missed him; he missed his other heart, his soul mate.

Viggo wanted to say anything, and found it difficult to stay silent. He wanted Orli to know that he was there for him.

‘Orli,’ Viggo cried in his mind.

Viggo wished that he could hold his lover tight, not let him walk away from him.

The lawyer noticed his client, the nervousness on his face, and said as softly as he could, “You have to calm yourself.”

“I… I… can’t,.” Viggo murmured and let the tears fall down in his face.

The lawyer clapped his hands over Viggo’s shoulders and said in authoritative tone, “You have to bear the pain if you want him free. Do you understand?”

Viggo nodded in defeat though he wished to say _something_ to his lover, and now it had been taken away from him.

~oXo~

‘Look at him…’ Viggo’s soul cried in pain.

Viggo lowered his head, as he could not bear the pain to see his lover like this. He raised his head as he felt strong hands squeeze his shoulders. He turned around and noticed John, noticed his calm face.

“Thank you,” Viggo whispered to him.

“He will be fine, my friend,” John cheered him up and added, “He has us, he has _you_.”

~oXo~

Orli sat in his prisoner’s orange suit.

Viggo noticed that his lover hadn’t said anything since the policemen led him into the court. Orli said nothing, only sat there.

Orli stared at the floor; his face was blank and all he could think of was how to end his life, his miserable life.

He thoughts of _death_ , as he felt that he was alone and his lover was dead because of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Erynlinia 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only borrowed them for the story. This never happened in real life.

Viggo found that he couldn’t move his eyes from his beloved.

He imagined in his mind how he would moved his hands, his soft hands, over Orli, letting him know that he was _still_ alive, and that he wasn’t the one to blame for killing him.

“Orli,” Viggo let out a whisper, as he could felt his heart ache, praying it not to break. He still loved and cared for him, and wished Orli to be his… and alive as well.

“Shush,” his lawyer whispered to him, hoping that he would be quiet.

Viggo turned to stare at the lawyer as he gave him a confused stare, and then he turned back to stare at Orli.

~*~*~

_Orli POV_

I sit, and stare at the floor, not knowing what I am doing in the court in the first place!

I could hear a voice, a soft voice calling for me and I thought that it was a dream, that there is no way that this is Viggo, my beloved, as _I_ killed him.

The judge is calling for me. I lift my head, staring at him blankly. After all, I am nothing, and I can feel my emptiness covering this soul of mine with sharp daggers. I know that I’m going to die. I can still feel the blood, the pain inside of me, and my heart as it shattered to a million pieces when I knew that I killed my beloved.

How could I do it? I belong to hell, heaven is for Viggo, not me.

~*~

Viggo watched how Orli only lifted his gaze from the floor, answering only when the judge asked him a question.

“What you have to say for defense?” the judge asked the prisoner.

“Guilty… I’m guilty for killing my best friend in the accident,” Orli’s weaker voice barely was heard.

‘No… you are not guilty… I’m alive… no… don’t even think to say what is in your mind next,’ Viggo thought as he continued to observe his lover.

“Why am I here? To be punished? Then you better do it, as I am already sick of my life. I’m nothing to this world… I’ve been beaten, raped…I killed my best friend. You would be doing me a favor…let me die so I can have peace.” Orli demanded his voice still weak as if he no longer had the strength to defend himself. 

“I’m sorry to hear about what happened to you in jail, and I hope you will forgive to our country,” the judge apologized, and then he added as a smile seemed to cover his face, “Actually you are here because… you didn’t kill anyone, and the country wants to compensate you for what you were went through,” the judge stared over the prisoner as he noticed that the young man didn’t move. He continued as he called for the police officers to release the prisoner of his restraints. “You are now a free man, Orlando Bloom, you may go home.”

Orli felt the cuffs on his hands and legs being released, and yet he said nothing. He seemed to be in another world, not knowing what was going on around him.

“Orli, let’s go home,” Orli heard, but he thought that he must be dreaming. He knew what he had done and his ‘so-called friends’ _had_ accused him of killing Viggo.

Orli stayed in his seat since he felt that he had no place to go. After all, his home would be empty and he would be so alone.

Viggo turned his head to John, and John could see the confusion and questions inside him.

“Help me with him,” Viggo pleaded to John as Orli didn’t move from his position.

John walked over to Orlando and noticed the bandages upon his wrists. He placed his hand over the young man’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

“Leave me alone… ppleasee,” Orli begged. He felt that the touch from the jail was enough, he couldn’t take it anymore; all the hurt, the rapes, it was too much for him!


End file.
